A Series of Unfortunate Events
ReptileRoom.jpg|Uncle Montgomery Montgomery's Reptile Room, including the Incredibly Deadly Viper. JosephineHome.jpg|Aunt Josephine's home, from the Wide Window, stands proudly suspended over Lake Lachrymose. OlafHouse.jpg|Count Olaf's home, sandwiched between two buildings. MontgomeryMontgomery.jpg|Montgomery Montgomery's mansion, the center of events in the Reptile Room. LachrymoseVillage.jpg|The village of Lake Lachrymose, completed on V6. MiserableMillV7.jpg|The Lucky Smells Lumbermill, complete with Sir's office on the second floor (as of V7). OrwellOffice.jpg|Dr. Orwell's office, with the terrifying eye on the front. Prufrock2.jpg|The center of the Austere Academy, Prufrock Preparatory School. MarvelousMarriage.jpg|The stage Count Olaf built to present The Marvelous Marriage. Veblen.jpg|The interior of the Veblen Auction Hall and Saloon. 667Dark.jpg|The building at 667 Dark Avenue, with the Ersatz Elevator on the side. A Series of Unfortunate Events, by Noah Kotzin, is an accurate Eden representation of the settings in the movie of the same title. It was based off of the popular Luxury Villas world. Other worlds by the creator are Middle-earth, Casino of Eden by Noah, and Elven Valley. Books and Movie The Bad Beginning Depictions from the first book/first part of movie include Count Olaf's house, complete with tower, Justice Strauss's home, and the remains of the Baudelaire Mansion. The Reptile Room The mansion of Dr. Montgomery Montgomery is the main focus of the story. It includes the Reptile Room, bedrooms belonging to Stephano, Violet, Klaus, Sunny, and of course, Dr. Montgomery Montgomery. It has two bathrooms, a library, a sitting room, and a kitchen/dining room. The Wide Window Josephine Anwhistle's home is where the action happens in the Wide Window. The house, suspended above Lake Lachrymose, is complete with the Wide Window and Josephine's "shrine" to Ike, her husband. Just Books The Miserable Mill The Lucky Smells Lumbermill was built in V7 complete with bathrooms, Sir's office, a saw going outside, and beds on the second floor. An outside path leads to Dr. Orwell's office which includes "Shirley"'s desk and an optical test room. The Austere Academy Prufrock Preparatory School was made, including the administration building, the Orphan Shack, and a building including the cafeteria, the gym, and the theatre/stage. Added onto that building in V10 were classrooms and the special housing of students with a parent signature. The Ersatz Elevator 667 Dark Avenue contains the Ersatz Elevator with a tunnel to the Baudelaire mansion. Café Salmonella and Veblen Hall's loading dock are reachable by the parking lot of the building next to 667 Dark Ave. 667 Dark Avenue (Note) Since the world was made from an already-created world, 667 Dark Avenue was already created initially. Violet, Sunny and Klaus do not have individual bedrooms (can be added, but difficult), and the Ersatz Elevator was added on. Due to height limit the building only has six floors, but Esmé and Jerome's penthouse still exists. To access the Ersatz Elevator you need to be on the top floor (not the roof). The Vile Village As of now, the Vile Village will be on hold as I need to re-read the book. It should be released very soon. The Hostile Hospital Nothing currently. The Carnivorous Carnival Nothing currently. The Slippery Slope Nothing currently. The Grim Grotto Nothing currently. The Penultimate Peril Nothing currently. The End Nothing currently. A Note about Cannons All cannons are meant to be used for twenty seconds. At the end of the Austere Academy there are cannons toward the city - follow the arrows. When reaching the city there is an ice path- take it to the city. Category:Worlds